creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Granite Rabbit (Creative Thoughts)
Granite Rabbit, commonly referred and simply known as Granite, is a rabbit. He was the chief rabbit of Darkhaven Warren, until Campion challenged him in a fight and won, and the captain of the Darkhaven Owsla, where he challenged Vervain for the position and unfairly got it when Vervain gave it to him without a fight until he got it back by cheating. Granite is one of the two survivors of the incident where the Black Rabbit of Inlé took General Woundwort and the Darkhaven rabbits to the Shadowlands. Background Physical Appearance Granite is an exceptionally large rabbit, slender yet with a strong built, bigger than all rabbits, except he isn't big as General Woundwort who is a bit bigger than him. He has light grey fur with his muzzle having a brighter tone. His eyes are also light grey. Granite has two whiskers on each side of his muzzle. His inner ears are tan. His upper left ear is a bit torn. Gallery GraniteWhatershipdownTVDD.jpg Granitewsdesw.jpg Personality Being a warrior of Darkhaven, Granite is portrayed as a brute, coming off as uncaring, aggressive, and tough as well as picking on the weak. Granite is confident in his strength and fighting abilities, having accepted Campion's challenge of a one-on-one duel for the title of chief rabbit. After losing to Campion, he questioned the aftermath of the battle. Granite has pride in his warren, as he mocked Campion for running from a fight against Woundwort and deeming him disgracing Darkhaven with his cowardice. He is also stubborn, as when he continuously challenges Campion to win back his leadership, only to get defeated every time. Despite these qualities, Granite admits that he wishes he could live a happy life like the rabbits in Watership Down. Despite his brutish nature, as once a well-respected leader of his own warren, Granite is loyal to Darkhaven. As General Woundwort, known as the "Dark One" who is prophesied to return, and became the new chief rabbit of Darkhaven, Granite dedicated his loyalty to him. His loyalty is so fierce, he challenged Vervain for his place to be by Woundwort's side. However, his loyalty wasn't that strong to where Granite fled when the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared to take Woundwort and his army to the Shadowlands. Granite also has a sense of honor, as Granite refused to kill Blackberry since she saved his life in spite of having orders from Spartina to kill her by the next full moon. Granite also has a sense of gratitude, as he lead Blackberry and, by extension, Campion to escape Darkhaven, to the point he was willing to fight against every rabbit in Darkhaven in order to protect Blackberry, and even going against Woundwort. Although, his loyalty to Woundwort is more than enough to go against his honor as he subdue Campion once he came back that made escaping futile. In regards to his honor, Granite proves to be rather cunning, knowing the structure of Darkhaven to lead Blackberry and Campion to escape while avoiding detection, and deceiving his own warren. Also, he is not above using dirty tactics, as shown in his fight against Campion for the title of chief rabbit where he threw dirt in his eye while he was distracted. Granite also values hard fork, believing such feats should be accomplished fairly and disapproves if it's achieved unfairly. When Granite challenged Vervain for the position to be by General Woundwort's side, he gave it to him right away without a fight which led Granite to remark it was unfair and demanded Vervain to fight him. While Granite is brutish, he is proven to be quite cowardly himself. This is hinted when he got trapped in some tires that were pushed off by Vervain and began stepping on his head to get him to give his position with Woundwort back, which Granite quickly did. Similar to Vervain, Granite becomes fearful towards immediate danger, mainly towards fearsome figures, such as Woundwort or the Black Rabbit of Inlé. Though, unlike Vervain who flees at the first sign of danger, Granite's strong sense of loyalty is proven to dominate over his cowardice, as he follows and serves Woundwort, and how he fought the rabbits of his warren to protect Blackberry to repay her for saving his life. Granite's loyalty towards Woundwort is more likely born out of fear than out of respect, as he cowers when Woundwort reprimanded him after he commented that the Watership Down Warren was fearless. Ironically, Granite's cowardice saved him from suffering the same fate of being taken to the Shadowlands with Woundwort and the Darkhaven army as he fled once the Black Rabbit of Inlé appeared Relationships Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Rabbit Physiology: *'Animal Strength': *'Animal Endurance': *'Animal Speed': *'Animal Hearing': Skilled Combat: Sheer Willpower: *'Mental Endurance': Evolved Individual *'Genetically Enhanced Physiology': *'Human Mimicry': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Strength': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Leap': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Speed': **'Accelerated Metabolism': **'Flash Step': **'Afterimages': **'Wall Running': **'Water Running': **'High Speed Combat': **'High Speed Strike': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Reflexes and Agility': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Dexterity': **'Enhanced Ambidexterity': *'Enhanced/Advanced Intellect': **'Enhanced/Advanced Memory': **'Mental Shield': **'Master Manipulator': **'Expert Strategist': **'Intuitive Intellect': ***'Adoptive Muscle Memory': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Durability and Endurance': **'Thermal Resistance': **'Electrical Resistance': **'Pain Tolerance': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Stamina': *'Advanced Lunch Capacity': *'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Senses': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Vision': ***'Accelerated Vision': ****'Aim Dodging': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Hearing': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Smell': **'Enhanced/Advanced/Superhuman Balance': **'Sixth Sense': ***'Paranormal and Spiritual Awareness': *'Advanced Immune System': **'Protected Senses': **'Poison Resistance': **'Disease Immunity': **'Alcohol Resistance': *'Advanced Cells': **'Immortality': **'Healing Factor': Empathy: *'Animal Empathy': *'Mental Link': Master Combat: *'Master Marksmanship': Master Thief: Master Acrobat: Weapon Proficient: *'Improbable Weapon Proficient': Master Hunter: Master Tracker: Stealth Master: *'Shadow Stealth': Master Assassin: Bloodlust: Special Powers Alchemy: *'Deconstruction': **'Internal Rupturing': *'Physical Restoration': *'Gold Transmutation': **'Constructs': *'Earth Constructs': *'Metal Constructs': Known Victims Direct/Proxy Indirect Trivia Quotes Category:Watership Down Characters Category:Creative Characters Category:Character Info Category:Animated Characters Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Leaders Category:Rabbits Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Characters